


Crown

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie faces a headwear related dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown

I was torn. On the one hand, Bertram had been raised to be polite, partaking in the customs of my hosts, however quaint they might seem. On the other hand, this was almost certainly beyond the pale.

I looked desperately around me for an excuse to refuse the offered headwear, and my eyes fell upon my guardian angel - not literally. For some reason, we had been repeatedly reminded since our arrival that angels did not exist. I meant Jeeves, of course. In him I had my perfect answer. He would never allow me to wear a soft meat crown.


End file.
